<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temas de charla. by Pez_Genial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627053">Temas de charla.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pez_Genial/pseuds/Pez_Genial'>Pez_Genial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Español | Spanish, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pez_Genial/pseuds/Pez_Genial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey y Kel tienen una química rara sin nadie ahí. (Platónico).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aubrey/Kel (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temas de charla.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Está cómodo?</p><p> </p><p>Resiliente al codazo que acababa de acertar la pelirrosa en su costado, de mayor altura, Kel aprovechó el dolor para inclinarse sobre del hombro de Aubrey. La vio formar un mohín indignado antes de volver a rechinar los dientes, ella con enfado apartando la mirada.</p><p>Como siempre, sonreía.</p><p> </p><p>—Esto no es lo tuyo aún.</p><p>—Bueno, quizás lo será pronto —pateó hacia adentro un poco más el asiento de bicicleta donde hizo a la vándala sentarse—. Ya sabes, arte post-moderno o algo así, siempre ha sido mi pasión.</p><p>—Nunca has tenido esa pasión —ella enarcó una ceja—. Y está en desnivel.</p><p>—Tengo pocas ganas de ajustarlo contigo siendo tan grosera —con un fugaz puchero, él tornó una vuelta por atrás de ella, inclinándose de nuevo ahora a su otro hombro—. Además, ¿no es mejor? ¡Me alegra que hayamos podido usar tu bicibleta para eso! —era empujado.</p><p>—Como sea. De todos modos fue echa basura, no tengo… —mientras, ella dejaba de empujarlo para darse una pausa, suspirando—. Supongo que no hace falta pedir otra.</p><p>—Oh, sí, esta obra nació porque la tuya fue…</p><p> </p><p>Hubo un repentino silencio. Cuando los ojos aguamarina de Aubrey subieron a los de él, Kel no pudo hacer más que corresponder con un carraspeo y una sonrisa. Inadvertido como siempre, se alejó y elevó los hombros.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Bueno! Tener una obra de basura apilada es mucho mejor que robar bicicletas. Menos mal ya no harás eso.</p><p>Ella rodó los ojos— Supéralo —y cruzó sus brazos—. Hero estaba bastante triste por oírme descartar a Kim tras su intento mensual de robar la dulcería.</p><p>—Oh, ¿sí? No recuerdo.</p><p>—No estabas. Me habló por privado —ahora estaba incómoda. Fundió sus brazos en el cruce buscando abrazarse a sí misma a mirada desertora—. Típico de él.</p><p>—Ya veo… ¿Y cambiaste de opinión?</p><p>—¿Sobre qué?</p><p>—Tus nuevos amigos —no se dio cuenta que estaba entrando a terreno minado por los ojos sobresaltados de ella, sólo le fue natural al deportista arreglar sus palabras—. No quiero ser grosero, sé que no los dejarías…</p><p>—No cuando han estado para mí, no…</p><p> </p><p>Ese recriminar por parte de Aubrey ardió a ambos lados.</p><p>“¿Por qué?” resonó cual eco en ambas cabezas, liderando el hilo de sus palabras un suspiro por parte del castaño.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Pero seguirán siendo, uh, ya sabes? Cuando tú ya…</p><p>—Nah.</p><p> </p><p>Fue una respuesta seca. Ambos sudaron un miedo sordo, sólo que uno lo ocultaba sonriendo y la otra mitigaba como podía esa mueca.</p><p>¿Acaso sólo sabían molestarse? ¿Era lo único bueno que podían hacer?</p><p>Eran los únicos dos restantes — eso es una mentira. Eran los cinco, comunicados, mas Basil estaba viendo su intercambio a fuera de la ciudad. Era difícil con su situación… pero tal parecía que la vida lo ayudaría a poder estar más cerca de Sunny.</p><p>Hero debía regresar tarde o temprano.</p><p>Y allí estaban ellos dos, resintiendo como la falta del pegamento del grupo del daba este silencio incomodó.</p><p>Esa tensión innecesaria.</p><p> </p><p>—Te la puedes llevar si quieres.</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey, como siempre, se cansó. Sucumbió ante la expresión de disgusto mientras cerraba los ojos y rascaba tras su nuca.</p><p> </p><p>—Es mi bicicleta y lo que sea, pero tú le hiciste…</p><p> </p><p>Señaló con su cabeza la pieza de metal torcido, decorado con serpentinas y mantenido como un uniciclo en una base pandeante.</p><p> </p><p>—…Eso.</p><p>—Ah —Kel parpadeó—. ¡Tal vez debería! Digo, Hero se acaba de ir, seguramente por ahora no me dicen nada del espacio…</p><p>—Uh-huh.</p><p>—Y le dará un toque sofisticado a mi patio.</p><p>—Como quieras —terminó con desinterés.</p><p> </p><p>Sin que se le fuera pedido, la pelirrosa bajó del asiento. La mirada afilada esperó en el uniforme de baloncesto de él, subiendo lentamente, casi tensándolo hasta el cuello.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Te la vas a llevar ya, o qué?</p><p> </p><p>Puso su mano en su mentón mientras analizaba por una respuesta.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, no quiero aún. Eso diría que me tengo que ir a casa, pero no quiero…</p><p> </p><p>Su lengua se sintió como una pistola. Las palabras eran peligrosas.</p><p> </p><p>—Dejarte. —completó.</p><p> </p><p>Sin cuidado, porque asumió que ya estaría bien. El escalofrío que le llegó a Aubrey, tan surreal que le daba la incorrecta.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y eso qué? Tenemos mañana, Kel. Sólo llévatela.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—No tenemos más de qué hablar —lo interrumpió—. Vamos, niégamelo. ¿Tienes algo más que agregar a la conversación?</p><p>—No exactamente, y si…</p><p>—¡Kel!</p><p> </p><p>El sonido del regaño de Aubrey hubiera sido reconfortante hace años. Cuando le dio espacio, cuando les dio espacio; cuando Kel entendió que entrometerse con Hero y hacerlo explotar sólo logró aislarlo. Cuando no había forma de llegar a Sunny. Cuando nadie avanzaba…</p><p>Cuando dejó de ir a la puerta, a la calle, y seguidamente dejó de mirar a Aubrey.</p><p>¿O empezó a ver de forma discreta? Cuando ella, tras ese tiempo que le dio, no volvió.</p><p>¿En serio era el mismo tono que extrañaba?</p><p> </p><p>—Sólo ahórratelo y vete. Mañana tendremos más.</p><p> </p><p>No. Ese tono seguía decepcionado…</p><p> </p><p>—No quiero —salió naturalmente—. ¡No me la quiero llevar aún! Así que aguanta mi presencia.</p><p>—No juegues con eso, sólo… ¿¡en serio!?</p><p> </p><p>Lanzándose hacia atrás, él cayó pompas contra el piso y abrió los brazos.</p><p> </p><p>—Seep.</p><p>—¡…! —ella calló por un segundo—. Ni trates la carrera de Gnomo de Jardín.</p><p> </p><p>Después de esas palabras, las hebras pelirrosas de su cabellera ondularon a tal punto mientras se sentaba, que pequeños hilajes del algodón de azucar estaban en el hombro del castaño.</p><p> </p><p>—Ya qué.</p><p> </p><p>Al verla extender confianzudamente sus piernas hacia adelante, procesó: hizo algo bien al parecer. Por más afilada estuviera la mirada de Aubrey, el rojizo en sus pómulos y el relajar de sus labios corrían con la noticia de la felicidad de la chica.</p><p>Kel no entiende tampoco. Pero el pecho se le achicó en orgullo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué planeas hacer con esa cosa cuando Hero llegue?</p><p>—Bueno, tal vez me hagan desecharla, ¡así que habría que venderla!</p><p>—Pf…</p><p>—¿¡Y de qué te ríes!?</p><p>—¿Quién va a comprarlo?</p><p>—¡Pues para tu i…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>